Első találkozás
by KatieWR
Summary: Arthur Kirkland kalózkapitány hajója kiköt a japán partokon, és kifoszt egy falut, ahol ejtenek pár foglyot is, köztük a vadmacskaként küzdő, neki igencsak sok bosszúságot okozó, különös fiút", Nihont. Angliának eltart egy ideig, míg rájön: foglya nem más, mint a mindezidáig a nyugat szeme előtt rejtve maradt Japán! - Ajánlva Jolicának és Shadnek.
1. Chapter 1

Megjegyzés: OOC karakterek előfordulhatnak, azt hiszem.

Megjegyzés 2: A történelmi példák itt még nagyjából helyén vannak, bár nagy valószínűséggel valójában Kiku találkozott már korábban nyugatiakkal, hiszen többek között azért zárkózott vissza több mint kétszáz évre (ld. * magyarázat), mert a sógunátus tartott a politikai és vallási beavatkozástól. De vegyük úgy, hogy amikor valaki ellátogatott hozzá, Nihon elbújt, vagy valami xD

Megjegyzés 3: Nyomokban puskaport, harcművészeteket, különböző ölési módokat, tengeri sót, levendula olajat, történelmet, zöld nyulat és ütköző eszméket tartalmaz. Jó olvasást~

Első találkozás

Talán csak fél perce dőlt hátra a székben, hogy kipihenje a nap fáradalmait, mikor kiáltozás, dulakodás hangjai szűrődtek be hozzá a fedélzetről. Elhúzta a száját, felállt, s öles léptekkel vonult az ajtóig, kicsapta, pillantását végighordozta a hajón. Azonnal megtalálta a zaj forrását: emberei az egyik foglyot, egy fekete hajú, vágott szemű kölyköt próbáltak betuszkolni a többi közé, de az, bár kezei hátra voltak már kötözve, nem hagyta magát.  
- Megállni! – kiáltotta el magát, mire mind a kalózok, mind a fiú megdermedt. – Mi folyik itt?! – kérte számon parancsoló, azonnali választ váró hangon.  
- A kölyök, kapitány – hangzott a válasz. – Egymaga megölte öt emberünket és megsebesített másik négyet, míg megkötöztük – lökte meg a vállánál, de erre a fogoly már nem reagált.  
- Nocsak – húzta össze szemeit a kapitány. – Hozzátok fel! – parancsolta, és nyitva hagyta az ajtót, de visszatért a szobájába. Csettintett, az olajlámpában tűz lobbant, amire rácsukta az apró üvegajtót, és az asztalára tette. Eddigre a foglyot is felkísérték. – Menjetek csak – intett oda a kalózoknak. Azok csak összenéztek, aztán kardjaikat a hüvelybe csúsztatva otthagyták őket a helyiségben, az ajtót is rájuk csukták.  
A ruháiból ítélve valami nemes kölyök lehetett, oldalán tipikusan japán kard hüvelye, természetes üresen, s hiába eddigi harciassága, most nem mozdult, csak lehajtott fejjel ácsorgott ott, ahol hagyták. Talán megijedt volna? Érdeklődve közelebb lépett hozzá, álla alá nyúlt egy ujjal, és felemelte fejét, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen.  
Az idegenek annyira furcsák voltak, és ő egyáltalán nem értette őket. Nem értette, miért kell megtámadni a partközeli településeket, kirabolni a családokat, megölni a férfiakat, elrabolni az asszonyokat és felgyújtani az amúgy is kevés termőföldet, vagy tönkretenni a rizsföldek csatornarendszerét. Nem mintha a hazájában nem lett volna bűnözés, de ritka volt az ilyen mértékű pusztítás és kegyetlenség, mint amit a nyugatiak műveltek mostanában. Azt sem értette, mit keres most ő itt. Ostoba nyugatiak! A közelbe sem szabadott volna engedni őket!  
Aztán a férfi, akinek a sok idegen és furcsa szó között mégis megértette a szavát, közelebb lépett hozzá, és ujjával megemelte a fejét. Nagyon igyekezett, hogy a csodálkozás ne üljön ki az arcára, mikor belepillantott a zöld szemekbe. Soha nem látott még zöld szemű embert ezelőtt! Sosem engedték igazán közel a holland kereskedőhajókhoz Deshima* szigetén, így fogalma sem volt, hogy milyenek a nyugatiak, egészen mostanáig. Ez a férfi magas volt, bizonyára erős, a szemei olyan zöldek, mint a ritka drágakövek, a haja pedig olyan színű, mint az aranysárga lampionok fénye az éjszakában.  
Egy másodperccel később figyelmeztette magát, hogy bizonyára ő a kapitány, az ő parancsára mennek tönkre életek az országában, és szemeiben dühös szikra gyúlt, ahogy állta a pillantását.  
Olyan volt, mint minden japán, akit eddig látott: kerek arcú, vágott, sötét szemű. Haja rövidre vágva, mozdulatlansága valami furcsa nyugalomérzetet sugárzott. Aztán szemei felszikráztak, olyan érzelmeket üzenve, amik minden nyelven egyet jelentenek: harag, néma vád, gyűlölet. Így aztán már elhitte, hogy egymaga képes volt levágni öt emberét. Valami furcsa, megmagyarázhatatlan erő keringett körülötte, s jobban megnézve nem is igazán nevezte volna „kölyöknek". Inkább időtlen arca volt, se nem fiatal, se nem öreg. Mintha a tapasztalat nyugalmával ácsorgott volna előtte. Mintha a helyzet egyáltalán nem rettentené meg.  
- Furcsa vagy – jelentette ki végül, szinte csak magának, hiszen biztos volt benne, hogy a másik egyáltalán nem érti, amit mond. – Jó lenne tudni, mire gondolsz most – sóhajtott fel, ahogy hátat fordított, és a széke felé lépett.  
- Nem értelek – szólalt meg egészen halkan, de határozottan, mire a szőke megdermedt a mozdulatban. – Nem értem, miért nem tudtok elférni azon a helyen, ahová születtetek; nem értem, miért jó nektek elhajózni távol az otthontoktól és felforgatni más népek életét.  
- De felvágták a nyelved! Valami politikus vagy talán? – érdeklődte felé fordulva, és elmosolyodott. – Miért nem szóltál, hogy tudsz angolul?  
Nem válaszolt. Ha ennyire vak, nem fogja tálcán kínálni neki az információt a személyével kapcsolatban.  
- Na, válaszolj már! – mordult rá, ám a fekete hajú meg sem rezzent. – Legalább a neved elmondhatnád. Az enyém Arthur Kirkland kapitány. – Milyen furcsa…  
- Nihon.  
- Hm, ez tetszik – jelentette ki újra mosolyogva. Az asztalra támaszkodott, méregette furcsa vendégét, aki azonban újra lehajtotta a fejét, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy nem igazán érdekli sem a helyzet, amibe cseppent, sem az ő társasága. – Gyere csak ide – szólította meg.  
Mit akarhat tőle? Mit dobálózik ilyen felszólításokkal? Nem kutya ő, hogy ugorjon, ha szólnak neki!  
Az öles, fapadlón döngő léptek miatt rezzent fel a gondolataiból. Kirkland** közelebb lépett hozzá, mint az előbb, elkapta a kimonója nyakát, és odarántotta magához.  
- Ezen a hajón én vagyok a kapitány, és mindenki engedelmességgel tartozik a kapitánynak – sziszegte az arcába fenyegetően. – Megértetted, kölyök?  
- Tch – ciccentett egyet, s olyan hirtelen mozdult, hogy a másiknak esélye sem lett volna védekezni. Felrántotta a térdét, egyenesen a kalóz gyomrába, hogy az a rúgás erejétől elemelkedett a deszkapadlótól.  
Előre görnyedt, ujjai lecsúsztak a másik ruhájáról, így a japán hátrált pár lépést, közben észrevétlenül kipróbálta, mennyire tart a kötél a csuklóin. Sajnos a tengerészek, még ha kalózok is, de tudtak csomót kötni, biztos volt benne, hogy sem elszakítani, sem így, látatlanban eloldozni sem tudja béklyóit. Tekintete az asztalon égő furcsa lámpásra esett. A tűzzel talán el tudná égetni a köteleket…

A gondolatban csak eddig jutott, mert a szőke férfi felegyenesedett, rávillantotta dühös tekintetét és fenyegetően közelített felé. Nem lett volna értelme elhátrálnia, ráadásul eszében sem volt félelmet mutatni. Így is meglepődött, mikor Kirkland megragadta és az asztal mellett, a falnál lévő ágyra lökte egy határozott, igen erős mozdulattal. Felhúzta lábait, s az egyiket ugyan elkapta a kalóz, a másik ellen nem tudott mit tenni: mellkason rúgta, hogy hátraesett. Ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy tegyen valamit a szabadulása érdekében. Bár biztos volt benne, hogy alaposan meghúzta a vállait, mégiscsak sikerült átlépnie összekötözött csuklóin, így legalább kezei már elöl voltak összekötve, nem hátul. Vetett egy pillantást a csomóra, azonban már nem volt több ideje foglalkozni vele.  
- Na, elég legyen! Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, mi?! – mordult rá valóban dühösen, és elnyúlt a pisztolyáért. Nihon ugrásra készen várta, hogy elég közel kerüljön hozzá, és mikor elérkezettnek látta a pillanatot, felugrott az ágyról. Vállával nekiütközött a meglepett férfinak, két marokra fogta az oldalán lógó kardot, és kirántotta a hüvelyéből.  
Kicsit nehezebb volt, mint az övé, pengéje kicsit ívesebb, és biztosan rövidebb a sajátjánál. Ez most csak jó. Megforgatta kezeiben a kardot, Kirkland hátrébb ugrott a penge útjából, pont ez volt a célja. Lefelé nyújtotta ki karjait, s úgy fordította a nyelét, hogy a fém hegye felfelé mutasson, így az éle érte a kötelet, sőt, majdnem el is vágta azt. Közben a deszkafalig hátrált.  
Akkor dermedt meg a mozdulatban, mikor egy éles dörrenést követően a pisztolygolyó elsüvített a feje mellett és lyukat ütött a falba. Tudta, pontosan tudta, hogy a nyugati lőfegyverek ellen nem megy semmire, azok ellen nem hat a kard. Esetleg a pajzs, de jelen esetben teljesen védtelen volt, hiába vette el a másik fegyverét.  
- Dobd el a kardot! Most! – parancsolt rá dühtől remegő hangon a férfi. Kénytelen volt megtenni, de ez nem jelentette, hogy nem fejezte be azt, amit elkezdett. A fém kicsúszott ujjai közül, lecsúszás közben ugyan belevágott egyik kezébe is, de legalább a kötelet is átvágta. Alig kellett feszegetnie egy kicsit, béklyója is a padlóra hullott, törzse mellé ereszthette karjait.  
A kalóz lassan közelebb lépdelt hozzá, fegyverét végig felemelve tartotta, és mikor elég közel ért, a halántékának nyomta. Másik keze közben a zsebében matatott, majd egy nagy, rozsdás kulcsot a mellettük lévő ajtó zárjába dugott, és átfordította. Súlyos kattanás volt, Nihon szemei megrebbentek, de továbbra is állta a zöld szemek pillantását, sötét tekintetében a néma daccal.  
- Azt teszed, amit mondok, különben véged – mondta egészen halkan, de a fenyegetés valódi volt.  
- Tedd csak meg – válaszolta a fejéhez szegezett fegyverre utalva. – Ölj meg, aztán dobj a tengerbe. Egy gonddal kevesebb, nem?  
Kirkland szélesen elmosolyodott, tekintete megvillant.  
- Még nem végeztem veled – jelentette ki. – Na, mozgás! – parancsolt rá, és megmarkolta ruháját a vállánál, hogy maga után húzza. Nem lett volna rá szükség, Nihon anélkül is mozdult. Nem állt szándékában kipróbálni a golyó általi halált.  
Kirkland visszalökte az ágyra, ő is követte, fölémászott. Mivel a pisztoly is vele tartott, a japán csak rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte mozdulatait, várva a megfelelő alkalomra.  
- Nos, így mindjárt jobb, nem igaz? – kérdezte elmosolyodva. Nem válaszolt, csak némán tűrte, hogy a férfi megérintse, végighúzza ujját a ruhája anyagán. A probléma csak az volt, hogy egyik keze még mindig a fegyver markolatán nyugodott. Lehunyta szemeit. Ha valamit, azt biztosan megtanulta az évek során, hogy bármilyen rossz is a helyzet, türelemmel mindig lehet fordítani rajta. Neki aztán volt ideje bőven, így nem kapkodta el a valódi szökési kísérletet. Hiszen eddig is jól haladt.  
Gondolataiból a férfi ébresztette fel, aki odahajolt a füléhez. Érezte leheletét végigperzselni a bőrén, közelről hallotta minden egyes légvételét. S minden egyes susogó, idegtépően őrjítő szavát.  
- Nyugalom, igazán nem akarlak bántani. Ha jó fiú leszel, nem esik bántódásod – hangzott az ígéret, melyben ő nem igazán hitt, mégis úgy döntött, jobb, ha belemegy a játékba. Karjai lassan mozdultak, lehunyt szemekkel ölelte át a férfi hátát, mire az elmosolyodott, hallotta a hangján, ahogy megszólalt: - Látod, nem is nehéz.  
Most rajta volt a sor a mosolygásban. Micsoda ostoba, hiszékeny nyugati fajankó ez? Tenyere finoman siklott le a vállára, onnan arra a karjára, ami a pisztoly mellett támaszkodott az ágyon. Azonban a simogató kézből hirtelen támadó lett: olyan erővel nyomta meg egy ponton a karját, hogy a férfi felkiáltott fájdalmában.  
Felkapta a fegyvert, és áthajította a szobán, lelökte magáról a szőke kalózt. Felpattant, szembefordult vele.  
- Mit… mit műveltél?! – kérdezte szinte kiáltva, mikor rájött: nem tudja mozdítani jobb karját.  
- Pár nap és elmúlik – igyekezett megnyugtatni. – A bátyámtól tanultam ezt a technikát – tette hozzá. – Add ide az ajtó kulcsát – nyújtotta felé a tenyerét. – Ne akard, hogy én vegyem el.  
- Nem jutnál le a hajóról – morogta összeszorított fogai közül. – Túl messzire vagyunk minden parttól. A tengerbe fulladsz!  
- Hullámsírba veszni még mindig jobb, mint a te vendégszeretetedet fogadni – vágott vissza dacosan.  
Ekkor történt valami. Fogalma sem volt micsoda, ilyesmiről sosem hallott azelőtt. Az agya hirtelen zsibbadni kezdett, megtántorodott, pedig a hajót nem dobálták hullámok. Teste elgyengült, térdei remegtek, már nem sokáig tartották meg a testét. Azonban mielőtt még a földre zuhanhatott volna, a kalóz elkapta, és az ágyra fektette. Az ő képe volt az utolsó, amit ájulása előtt látott.  
- Na, így biztosan nem szöksz el – morogta Arthur, és összeszedte szétdobált fegyvereit, majd otthagyta a japánt az ágyán, és távozóban rázárta az ajtót.

Egy biztos volt: arra az érzésre még soha nem ébredt, hogy valaki egy vödör jéghideg vízzel öntötte nyakon. Pedig valami ilyesmi történhetett, hiszen hajából, ruháiból csepegett a víz, mikor magához tért. Megdörgölte arcát, örömmel tapasztalva, hogy képes karjait mozgatni, semmiféle béklyó nem akadályozza. Azonban kellemesebb ébresztőt is el tudott volna képzelni a szőke kalózférfi vigyorgó, kárörvendő arca helyett. Semmi nem változott rajta azon kívül, hogy most egyik szemén szemkötőt viselt, amit nem tudott mire vélni. Hiszen semmi baja a szemeinek!  
- Te most velem jössz – jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrőn, és bal kezével a tegnapról jól ismert pisztolyt fogta a fejéhez. Lassan felállt a földről, ahol eddig hevert az ágy mellett, letörölte arcáról a vizet és kihúzva magát lépdelt előre az ajtó felé.  
Elvakult egy pillanatra a fényben, mikor kilépett, muszáj volt egyik kezét a szemei elé húznia ellenzőül. Minden arc felé fordult. Hűvösen pillantott végig a legénységen – egytől egyig nyugatiak, szőkék, barnák, feketék. Mind napbarnítottak, valaha fehér, általában koszos inget viseltek. Oldalukon kard vagy pisztoly, esetleg mind a kettő. És pont ugyanolyan furcsa ékszereket hordtak, amilyeneket ő még csak a kalózkapitányon látott. Furcsa, csillogó kövek a fülükben, a nyakukban nyakláncként vagy gyűrű az ujjukon. Ha ilyen gazdagok miért rabolnak és fosztogatnak?!  
- Mozgás! – szólt rá Kirkland a háta mögül, és a lépcső felé intett a pisztollyal.  
Csak miután körülnézett, pillantotta meg azt, ami miatt leengedték a fedélzetre. Azon a helyen, ahol úgy egy méteren hiányzott a korlát egy széles deszka lógott a tenger fölé. Most tűnt fel az is, hogy a vitorlák bevonva várakoztak. A hajót csak a tenger hullámai lökdösték kissé.  
A matrózok utat nyitottak nekik, szavakat vágtak hozzá, amiket ő nem értett, mert még csak távolról sem hasonlítottak azokra, amikkel a szőke férfi beszélt hozzá. Azonban rezzenéstelen arccal lépett el mellettük, s állt meg azon a helyen, ahol ráparancsoltak. Ekkor vette észre az egyik társát, akivel napszálltakor együtt védték a falut, amit megtámadtak a kalózok. Kezei neki is hátra voltak kötözve, hárman fogtak rá kardot, hogy ne mozduljon.  
- Most jól figyelj – szólalt meg füle mellett a hang, amire összerezzent. – Ha becsukod a szemed, addig ismételjük, míg minden társad oda nem veszik, érted? – érdeklődte kemény hangon a férfi. Nyelt egyet, de nem válaszolt. – Remek kis büntetést eszeltem ki neked a tegnap estéért, csak figyelj! – Hangja elfojtott izgatottságról árulkodott. Mint egy gyermek, sárkányeregetés előtt – futott át Nihonon a gondolat. – Kezdhetitek! – kiáltott fel Kirkland.  
A három kardos férfi most a tenger fölé kinyúló deszka felé terelték a japán férfit, aki szó nélkül ment is. Veszélyesen ingott alatta a palló, ahogy rálépett, de nem tétovázott sokat, főleg, mert esélye sem volt rá: a kalózok nem túl durván ugyan, de kardheggyel ösztökélték a haladásra.  
- Ne… - csúszott ki a száján a szó. – Hagyd abba…  
- Ugyan, csak most lesz érdekes – suttogta Kirkland a füle mellett.  
Nem gondolta volna, hogy a terve ilyen hatást vált ki a japánból. Annak testét egy perccel később már a hideg rázta a tűző nap ellenére. Kezei ökölbe szorulva, szemei elkerekedve, kétségbeesetten kapkodta pillantását a hajón egyik pontról a másikra, de minduntalan visszatért a deszkán egyre lassabban lépdelő bajtársához.  
- Állítsd meg… - suttogta maga elé.  
- Ugyan dehogy – csóválta fejét, ahogy mellé lépett, s látszott rajta, hogy jól szórakozik.  
- Szerinted… szerinted, és az egész nyugat szerint az én népem civilizálatlan, barbár… - motyogta alig érthetően. – De mi mégsem teszünk ilyeneket! – kiáltott fel. – Mondd csak, miért jó neked, ha elvehetsz egy emberéletet?! – szegezte neki a kérdést, mire a szőke csak megforgatta a szemeit. A fekete hajú csak most vette észre, hogy a másik szeme van elfedve, nem úgy, mint mikor bent volt nála a szobájában.  
- Jaj, ne hisztizz már, mint egy kislány – kérte elhúzva a száját. – Hm? – pislogott a palló felé, amin a japán férfi megfordult, mikor meghallotta Nihon hangját. Egyenesen rá nézett.  
Megszólalt, de nem értette, mit mond, ahogyan azt sem, amit a foglya válaszolt neki. Azt azonban leszűrte, hogy a hangja zaklatott, hadaró. A férfi visszafordult a tenger felé, és egy másodperccel később a vízbe vetette magát. A kalózok felnevettek rajta.  
- Ne! – kiáltott ekkor Nihon, ő nem volt elég gyors ahhoz, hogy elkapja: előre rohant, több kalózt ellökött az útjából, majd felugrott, és elkapott egy kifeszített kötelet, amin lendült egyet, s végül a korlátról lökte el magát.  
A kalózkapitány csak állt egy percig döbbenten, majd sóhajtott egyet, tenyerét végighúzta az arcán, és kiadta a parancsot: - Szedjétek ki a foglyomat a vízből, most azonnal!  
Tíz perc múlva kissé zavartan hajolt a japán mellkasára, hogy meghallgassa a szívét. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért ő teszi ezt, miért ő térdel mellette. Fogalma sem volt, hogy miért aggódik egyáltalán, ha egyszer csak egy könnyed kalandnak ítélte a fiút. Ám aggasztóbb tény volt a mély csend, ami a mellkasában volt.  
- Na ne… ilyet nem játszunk te idióta… - morogta, hogy szavait csak ő hallhatta.  
Eltelt egy perc…  
Kettő…  
Három.  
Már kezdte feladni, mikor egészen halkan, de hallott valamit. Majd még egyszer. És még egyszer. Dobogás. A fekete hajú, sötét szemű japán veszedelem élt.

Ezúttal magától ébredt, mély levegőt vett, orrát, száját, torkát kaparta a sós víz maradványa, köhögött, muszáj volt feltámaszkodnia fél karjára. Miután kissé megnyugodott, körülhordozta tekintetét a helyiségen, és csalódottan sóhajtott egyet. Ugyanaz a szoba, csak most a mellette lévő, nyitott ablak világítja meg, nem pedig az olajlámpa.  
Most nézett csak körül, vette számba a berendezést, mely mint itt minden, új volt és furcsa. Az ajtó mellett egy szekrény, melynek felső rekesze üvegezett ajtókkal volt zárva. Térkép akasztva a falra, alatta pár furcsa tárgy, melyekhez hasonlókat még nem látott. Asztal, hozzá egyetlen szék, ágy az ablak alatt. Beljebb egy nagyobb láda, körülötte papírok, tekercsek halma, két oldalt mellette a helyiség teljes hosszában mindenféle kincsek hevertek.  
Kilátott a végtelen, hullámzó, szikrázó tengerre. Szárazföld sehol. Vajon mikor jut haza? Már biztosan keresik. A császár dühös lesz rá, amiért eltűnt… Gondolatait megakasztotta (mióta a hajón volt, sosem jutott az eszmefuttatásai végére, ami szokatlan és zavaró volt) az, hogy megpillantott egy furcsa lényt a párkányon ülni, alig karnyújtásnyira tőle. Zöld bundája volt, nyúlforma, de szárnyfélékkel is rendelkezett. Zavartan méregette, ilyesmit még nem látott.  
- Te valami olyan istenség vagy, aki Kirklandhez tartozik? – érdeklődte egészen halkan. Az állat felpislogott rá, nagy szemekkel nézte, aztán elugrott a párkányról, és elrepült az ajtó felé.  
Visszadőlt az ágyba, ami szintén furcsa volt számára, hiszen soha nem aludt még ilyenen. Sőt, nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy ilyen magas lábakra állítsanak valamit, amin aludni kell, mint ezt. A saját fekhelyét sokkal kényelmesebbnek, és nem utolsósorban biztonságosabbnak találta. Amikor le akarta dobni magáról a durva takarót jött rá, hogy valójában semmit nem visel. Zavarodottan rendezgette el magán az anyagot, és egy pillanatig belegondolt, hogy vajon ki vetkőztette le, és miért.  
A válasz Kirkland személyében érkezett, vállán ott ücsörgött az előbb látott zöld nyúlféle, és kezeiben tartotta a kimonóját. Felült, figyelte a mozdulatait, de most nem tűnt fenyegetőnek, mint korábban. Sőt, szemei elkerekedtek, ahogy hallgatta a zöld lényecskét.  
- Te… te látod Repülő Mentanyulat? – mutatott a feje mellett lebegő lényre, s egyik kezével a másik szemére húzta át a szemfedőjét.  
- Ő valami istenség az országodban? – kérdezett vissza oldalra döntött fejjel; a válasz valóban érdekelte.  
- Nem-nem. Ő csak egy… barátom – mondta. Nihon bólintott. – Miért, nálad így néznek ki az istenek?  
- Nem egészen, de egy-kettő hasonlít – válaszolta. Kirkland odalépett hozzá, az ágyra halmozta a ruháit, melyek a lehető legnagyobb összevisszaságban voltak. Ő azonnal rendezgetni kezdte őket, szerencsére minden darabot megtalált.  
- Most száradtak meg – magyarázta a szőke, mire bólintott. – Miért ugrottál utána? – kérdezett rá, mire Nihon megállt a mozdulatban, és ráemelte sötét tekintetét, melyből most semmit nem tudott kiolvasni.  
- Te talán nem tetted volna meg valakiért, aki az országodban él? Valakiért, akiért felelősséggel tartozol? – kérdezett vissza komolyan.  
- Szóval te tudod rólam – vonta le a következtetést.  
- Soha nem találkoztam még nyugatiakkal a közvetlen szomszédságomon kívül, de mi mind hasonlítunk egymásra – mondta elgondolkodva. – Nem ismerem a nyelvet, amit beszélsz, mégis megértettem, amit mondasz, mert te is ország vagy, mint én. A bátyám szerint a zavartalan együttműködés miatt értjük meg egymást.  
- Szóval te vagy Japán, igaz? – érdeklődte.  
- Nihon vagyok – javította ki, mire a szőke elmosolyodott.  
- Az én nyelvemen így hívnak – mondta. – Én Anglia vagyok.  
- Igirisu-san – bólintott.  
Csend telepedett rájuk, már-már békésnek tűnt, ahogy visszatért a ruhái összehajtogatásához, és egy korábbi, az otthon gondolatához.  
- Nem fogsz elengedni engem, igaz? – kérdezett rá egyenesen, kertelés nélkül.  
Anglia felvillantott egy gonosz mosolyt.  
- Ha tényleg ilyen naiv vagy, sokat kell még tanulnod a világról – közölte enyhén gúnyos hanggal, mire Nihon összehúzta a szemeit.  
- Azt hiszem, valójában sokkal idősebb vagyok nálad, úgyhogy ez az állítás nem túl helyénvaló – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Azt hiszem, valójában mindegy – vont vállat, ahogy leült mellé az ágyra, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. – Most figyelmeztetlek: ha nem akarod, hogy a többi fogoly is meghaljon, jól viselkedsz. – Japán egy pillanatra megfeszült. Szóval meghalt… nem tudta megmenteni.  
Kinézett az ablakon, az eget kémlelte. Sokáig nem szólt egy szót sem, végül megkérdezte:  
- Mit akarsz tőlem? Nem értelek.  
A szőke felnevetett, megcsóválta a fejét.  
- A többiek borzasztóan irigyek lesznek – jelentette ki, ahogy finoman hozzáért a hibátlan bőrű vállhoz, és végigsimított rajta. – Főleg az a csigazabáló francia…  
- Miért? – tette fel a kérdést. Megborzongott az érintéstől, de nem húzódott el.  
- Mert én találtalak meg először – válaszolt egyszerűen.  
- Hollandiával már évek óta kereskedelmi kapcsolatban állok* – jegyezte meg.  
- És találkoztál már vele? Elhajózott már eddig miattad?  
- … nem.  
- Na látod! Én vagyok az első, akivel találkozol a nyugati világból – jelentette ki magabiztosan. Nihon hirtelen elkapta a kezét és megszorította.  
- Szóval ezért vagyok csak érdekes? Mert már csak én zárkózom el előletek, engem nem érdekel, hogy ti mit csináltok, én élek nyugodt magányban? Én vagyok a fődíj az ostoba hódítási versenyeteken? – szemei összeszűkültek, veszélyesen villantak, ahogy közelebb hajolt a férfi arcához. – Jól jegyezd meg, amit most mondok, és add át mindenkinek, aki azt tervezi, hogy hozzám látogat: tehetnek bármit, én senkinek nem hódolok be, nem leszek senkié, megértetted? Tehetsz bármit, soha nem leszek a tiéd, sem senki másé!  
A kalóz szemei szikrát hánytak, ahogy a mellette ülőre nézett. Nehéz megszerezni? Annál jobb!

- Csak, hogy tudd: éppen semmit nem tehetsz az ellen, hogy az enyém légy – jelentette ki fenyegető hangon. Arcuk már alig pár centire volt egymástól.  
- Kényszerítesz – felelte rá. – Ha tehetném, megölnélek – közölte.  
- Amire, mint tudjuk, nem lennél képes – mosolyodott el, ahogy az arcát cirógatta. Nihon nem mozdult.  
- Azért tiltakoznál, ha megforgatnám benned a katanámat – válaszolta egyik szemét lehunyva az őt érintő ujjak miatt. Nem volt durva, mint előző éjjel, éppen csak hozzá-hozzáért.  
- Meglehet – hagyta rá, ahogy előre hajolt, ajkaival végigsimított az ajkain, majd az arcán, s végül a nyakát kezdte finoman csókolgatni, amit Japán már nem tudott teljes csendben tűrni: mélyebben vette a levegőt. – Azért egyvalamiben tévedtél – jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen. – Már akkor is tudtam, hogy kellesz, mikor még fogalmam sem volt, hogy ki vagy – vallotta be.  
- Ez most valamiféle bók akart lenni? – érdeklődte.  
- Mit vársz egy kalóztól?! – mordult fel, és kicsit beleharapott a vállába.  
- Talán említettem már, de te vagy az első, akivel találkozom… - Nem tudta végigmondani, mert egy ujj az ajkaira siklott, s emiatt elhallgatott. – Tudod mozgatni a karod – kerekedtek el a szemei, és már nem is érdekelte, hogy a férfi a szájához ér.  
- Na igen, eltartott egy darabig, mire meggyógyítottam – bólogatott, ahogy próbaképpen ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd ujjai ellazultak. Nihon arcára halovány mosoly árnyéka költözött, elnyúlt a férfi kezéért, finoman megfogta, és hüvelykujjaival a tenyerét kezdte masszírozni. – Hé, mit művelsz?! – emelte fel a fejét.  
- Nem foglak bántani – mondta nyugodtan. – Annál számomra sokkal fontosabb az embereim élete – tette hozzá. – De bármivel is próbálkoztál, biztosan nem sikerült teljesen rendbe rakni a karod, igaz?  
- I… gaz – hagyta rá, s érezte, hogy eddig a mozgástól zsibbadó karjában minden kellemetlen érzés megszűnik a japán mozdulatainak hatására.  
- Mért hordod a szemfedőt? – érdeklődte hirtelen, kíváncsiságból. – Semmi baja a szemednek. – A kalóz felnevetett, és lehúzta az említett ruhadarabot, egy darabig pislogott, szemöldöke ráncba szaladt.  
- Odakint minden ragyog a víz miatt – magyarázta. – Idebent, és lent a fedélközben viszont sokkal sötétebb van, és ha harc közben ki-be kell rohangálni praktikus, mert így egyik szememmel látok a világosban, az eltakarttal meg, ha felfedem, a sötétben.  
- Értem – bólintott, s elengedte a férfi kezét.  
A szőke visszahajolt a nyakához, s ő kényelmesen megtámaszkodott a párkányon, és kissé az ellenkező irányba döntötte a fejét.  
- És ha közben kiderül, hogy a barátaidat megöltem? – tudakolta két érintés között.  
- Álmodban még mindig leszúrhatlak – hangzott a hűvös felelet.  
- De nem tettem.  
- Tudom.  
- Amúgy sem tartana sokáig – jegyezte meg, s közben ajkai lejjebb vándoroltak a testén.  
- Pont elég ideig, hogy megszökjünk – válaszolta sóhajtva.  
Kirkland nem válaszolt, helyette szótlanul folytatta a kényeztetést. Annyira más volt most, mint az előző éjjel, amikor erőszakosan akart neki esni, nem érezte az egészet olyan bántónak. Nem tiltakozott, amikor a férfi lehúzta róla a takarót, csak megkapaszkodott a párkányban és homlokát a karjának döntötte. Igyekezett megtartani a törékeny álarcot, hogy neki aztán mindegy, mi történik, ám ez egyre nehezebb volt. Teste reagálásait nem ő irányította, s Anglia ténykedésének hála az ablakon becsapó menetszél ellenére is melege lett. Légzése kapkodóbbá, teste remegővé, sóhajai mélyebbé és sűrűbbé váltak. Szemeit lehunyta, fogait összeszorította, egyik kezével az érdes felületű fát, másikkal az ágyon lévő lepedőt markolta.  
Hiába próbált hosszabban és egyenletesen lélegezni, a szőke férfi ajkai vagy nyelve mindig elérték, hogy a levegőt csak kapkodni tudja, képtelen lett volna megnyugodni – s nem is akart. A kalóz bizonyára tapasztalt volt már, hiszen mozdulatai határozottak és biztosak voltak, mintha pontosan tudná, mi a legjobb neki – valószínűleg így is volt.  
Csendes zihálása percekkel később akkor vált hangosabbá, mikor már érezte, hogy túl sok lesz. Vére felhevült, szíve hevesebben vert, mint korábban a tenger nyomása alatt, hangszálai akaratlanul is megrezdültek, ahogy egy halk nyögés hagyta el ajkait. Egyik lábát felhúzta, izmai pattanásig feszültek, minden ízében reszketett a vágytól.  
A beteljesülés hullámokban tört rá, akár a dagály a tengerpartra, s úgy mosta el, mint a törött nádszálat a pusztító szökőár. Ezúttal hangosabban nyögött fel, de már nem igazán törődött a hangja visszafogásával. Erőtlenül fordította oldalra a fejét, hogy lássa a szőke férfit, aki pár pillanat múlva felemelkedett és mosolyogva beleborzolt az ő izzadságtól nedves tincseibe.  
Ellökte magát az ágytól, és hosszú léptekkel az ajtóhoz ment, Nihon már azt hitte, hogy otthagyja, de nem: csak a kulcsot tette az ajtóba, és fordította rá a zárra. Ezt viszont tényleg otthagyta a zárban, majd az ajtó melletti üveges szekrényhez lépett, kivett belőle egy palackot és egy kisebb üvegcsét. Mindkettőt az asztalra tette, piros kabátját a székre dobta. Nihon nem figyelt rá, mert miután légzése kissé nyugodtabbá vált, egészen kihajolt az ablakon, hogy a menetszél leszárítsa bőréről az izzadságot, s lehűtse kicsit.

- Tessék – nyújtotta oda neki az üveget. Felé fordult, tekintete egészen kitisztult, ahogy felnézett rá. – Egyszerű víz – mondta.  
Némán átvette a palackot, kihúzta belőle a parafa dugót, és kiszáradt ajkaihoz emelve kortyolt belőle párat. Nem volt sem hideg, sem friss, de arra tökéletes, hogy oltsa a szomját, és elnyomja a még mindig torkát kaparó só ízét.  
- Köszönöm – csúszott ki a száján magától a szó, mikor visszaadta az üveget. Pedig a kalóz nem érdemelt udvariaskodást. Visszafordult az ablak felé, pedig meztelen bőre már libabőrös volt a széltől, de nem érdekelte. Inkább nem akarta látni, ahogy az angol az ágy mellé, a földre halmozza a szépen összehajtott ruháit, és az ágyra ül, hogy megszabaduljon a csizmáitól, meg az övtől, amire kardtól kezdve a pisztolyon és a tőrökön át egészen az iránytűig minden fel volt aggatva. Csak a fekete nadrág és a fehér, bő ing maradt rajta.  
Érintése forró volt, ahogy végigsimított a világos bőrű háton, kellemes borzongást idézve elő, majd a kéz eltűnt. Nihon megint felé fordult, sötét tekintete kutatón pillantott a férfi arcára. Közel ültek egymáshoz, mégsem érintették a másikat. Aztán a fekete hajú egy pillanatra lehunyta szemeit, sóhajtott egyet, s mintha magával tárgyalt volna, aprót biccentett is. Mikor újra felpillantott, az ágyon pihenő karja a szőke nyaka köré fonódott, magához húzta és megcsókolta. Csókjuk szenvedélyes, határozott volt, mellőzött mindent, aminek köze volt a kezdeti bizonytalanságokhoz, ismerkedéshez. Az erős karok átölelték, hosszú percekig nem eresztették egymást. Amikor mégis, a kalóz nekidöntötte homlokát a másikénak, és halkan felnevetett.  
- Mi olyan vicces? – érdeklődte nem túl hangosan.  
- Végül mégiscsak behódolsz nekem – jelentette ki mosolyogva, és megcirógatta a kipirult arcot.  
- Szeretnéd, hogy itt és most kitörjem a nyakad? – érdeklődte hűvösen, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy a hangnem kevésbé illik a hangulathoz, mintsem kellene.  
- Ugyan – borzolt bele a hajába, szemei vidáman csillogtak.  
- Akkor ne tégy ilyen megjegyzéseket – figyelmeztette.  
- Mert mi lesz? Kidobsz az ablakon? Jobban úszok, mint te – incselkedett vele szándékosan.  
- Ez egy igazán vonzó ötlet – ismerte el. A férfi végighúzta ajakit az övéin, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Hiszen égsz a vágytól, hogy folytassam, nem? – suttogta a kérdést, amire nem kapott választ. – Jobb lenne, ha most már feküdnél – jegyezte meg, és finoman hátra akarta lökni, de Nihon most először tiltakozott.  
- Várj – kérte, és előrébb dőlt, a férfi oldalához nyúlt. Két helyen fogta meg a hosszú inget, és elkezdte felhúzni, míg ki nem bújtatta belőle viselőjét. Az ágy mellé dobta, majd magától hátradőlt a párnára, onnan szemlélte a kalózkapitányt. Az elmosolyodott, és elnyúlt az asztalon hagyott üvegcséért. Kihúzta a dugót, pár pillanat múlva Japán érdeklődve szimatolt a levegőbe és támaszkodott fel karjaira. – Mi az?  
- Lavandin*** olaj – hangzott a válasz, és odanyújtotta, hogy a másik is beleszagolhasson az üvegbe.  
- Különös illata van – jegyezte meg, ahogy lehunyt szemekkel, mélyen szívta be a levegőt. Erős, édes-fanyarkás aroma volt, amelyről neki a fürdőkben érezhető illóolajok, vagy a bátyjánál töltött idő jutott eszébe. Az olaj maga mély lila színben pompázott, olyasmi árnyalata volt, mint az éjfélé, csillagtalan éjszakán. – Tetszik – jelentette ki végül.  
Kirkland elmosolyodott, cseppentett a mutató és középső ujjára belőle, majd finoman a japán nyakára kente ütőere mentén. Pillanatokon belül a hatása alá került, hiszen a lavandint nyugtatóként is használták, bár elsősorban nem az illata miatt.  
Bekente egyik kezét vele, aztán odahajolt hozzá, újrakezdte az ajkaival való gyengéd kényeztetést a vállánál. Azonban hiába próbálta elterelni a fekete hajú figyelmét, az mégis összerándult kissé, mikor megérezte ujjait. Nihon lehunyta szemeit, érezte, ahogy újra elönti testét a forróság, már közel sem volt a fázáshoz, mint nemrég. Hosszan sóhajtva fújta ki a levegőt, meglepően könnyedén tudott ellazulni. Remélte, hogy a furcsa nevű szer nem olyasmi mákony, amivel előző este lett elaltatva. Ha nem kap a nyakába egy vödör vizet, s utána nem ugrik a tengerbe, bizonyára sokkal tovább tartott volna, hogy rendesen felébredjen a hatása alól.  
Lassan vándoroltak a percek, míg csak a különböző érintésekre kellett figyelnie, s közben a meglepettség érzése öltött alakot benne. Meglepő, hogy egy kalóz, aki az első percben még olyan agresszív volt vele, aki ha megtehette volna, erőszakosan viszi véghez ugyanezt, most ilyen figyelemmel van felé.  
Behunyta szemeit, mikor talán egy teljes percre fizikailag nem érzékelte a férfi jelenlétét. Érezte, hogy a szőke megemeli kissé a csípőjét. Összeszorította fogait, és igyekezetét, miszerint ne adjon hangot a fájdalomnak, siker koronázta. Csak légzése vált szaggatottá, amit igyekezett csillapítani.  
- Nyugalom – hallotta Kirkland suttogó hangját a füle mellett. – Vigyázok.  
Rávillantotta sötét tekintetét a férfira, de az úgy tűnt, nem igazán észleli az ő haragját. Inkább nem is foglalkozott vele, csak meg akart nyugodni kicsit, a furcsa olaj kellemes illatára koncentrált.  
Olyan volt, akárha a hajó egy ütemre ringatózna velük a vízen, vagy ők ringatóztak vele együtt? Nem tudta volna megmondani. Talán a lavandin olaj tette, talán a férfi, vagy a helyzet maga, mindenesetre végig olyan volt, mintha nem lenne teljesen magánál. Nem ő uralta a testét, kapkodó légzését, csípője mozgását, karjait, melyek átölelték a szőkét, ajkait, melyek együtt nyögtek vele.  
Olyan volt, akár egy lassan közelítő vihar a tengeren. Ahol először csak a víz korbácsolódik fel, a szél erővel tépi a vitorlákat, majd sötétbe borul az ég, és villámok szabdalják fel. Ám ennek tetőpontja sem félelmetes, sem veszélyes nem volt, de egy mindent elsöprő szökőárral ért fel, melynek lecsengése is hasonló hosszú volt. S amelynek végén a kalózkapitány ráborította a takarót, és a vállának támasztott fejjel aludt el.

*: Deshima azaz egyetlen sziget Nagasaki mellett, melyen a kínai és holland kereskedelmi hajók kiköthettek az 1614-es bezárkózástól egészen a 1854-es nyitásig (ez utóbbiról lesz még szó.)

**: Nihon azért „hívja" Kirklandnek Iggyt, mert azt hiszi, hogy ez a keresztneve, és szándékosan akar vele udvariatlan lenni – még ha valójában sehol nem is mondja ki a nevét. (Ezt azért jegyzem meg, mert sehová nem írtam bele a ficbe ezt a „tévedést". xD)

***: Lavandin: a levendula angol fajtája, amely egy francia, és egy másik faj hibridje, tehát nagy valószínűséggel ekkortájt még nemigen létezik, de megtetszett neve, így ezt használom.

A magyarázatokon kívüli háttérinfókat a blogomon találjátok: www. never-marauders-land. blogpsot. hu


	2. Chapter 2

Az ablakon már csak a szürkület szűrődött be, amikor felébredt. Anglia sehol nem volt, viszont úgy tűnt, Repülő Mentanyúl az ő őrzésére lett odarendelve, mert most is ablakpárkányon ücsörgött. Megörült, mikor meglátta, hogy felébredt, és vidáman körbeugrálta, majd arrébbröppent. Nihon követte tekintetével és észrevett egy vödröt az asztal mellett. A bútor lapján pedig egy palack víz volt.  
Arra gondolt, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetne, miközben megmosakodott, de a vízhez nem nyúlt. Ruhái összehajtva hevertek az ágy végén. Nahát, ki gondolta volna, hogy egy kalóz akár figyelmes is lehet! Éppen a kimonó egyik darabjáért nyúlt, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Mivel Kirkland volt az, nem érezte szükségét, hogy az ölébe rántsa a takarót, csak felpillantott rá.  
- Jól aludtál? – érdeklődte csevegő hangon. Nem válaszolt. – Nem ittál. Nem vagy szomjas?  
_ De igen._  
- Inkább add oda a többi fogolynak – kérte egészen halkan. A szőke férfi egy pillanatig meglepetten nézett rá, aztán elvigyorodott, és elkapta a ruhájáért nyúló kezét.  
- Add oda nekik te! – mondta, szemei úgy csillogtak, akár a gyerekekéi, ha valami különösen jó szórakozásra számítanak. – Mehetsz is – intett az ajtó felé, és elengedte a kezét.  
Nihon nézett egy percig a kihívó tekintetbe, aztán egyetlen szó nélkül felállt, elvette az üveget az asztalról, és ahogy volt, anyaszült meztelenül az ajtóhoz indult. Határozott léptekkel, kihúzva magát. Őt aztán nem félemlíti meg egy ilyen ostoba siheder! Ha ez a módja, hogy segítsen a népéből ennek a pár szerencsétlen embernek, ő mindent megtesz. Angliának is rá kellene jönnie, hogy nem a világban kalandozásról szól az élet, főleg akkor nem, ha ország.  
Lenyomta a kilincset, és kilépett a helyiségből. Odakint belekapott a szél a hajába, s ha tehette volna, fázósan összehúzza magát, de a büszkesége és a dac nem engedte. A napkorong már nem látszott, nyugaton vöröslött az ég alja, keleten tinta kék volt. Világos bőre a szürkületben ugyan világítani tetszett, de már félúton járt, mikor egyáltalán észrevették. Kiabálás, fütyülés, lábdobogás és röhögés zaja támadt a fedélzeten, de őt nem érdekelte.  
- Aki hozzá mer érni, az a cápákkal alszik! – kiáltotta el magát hirtelen a kapitány, aki a kabinja ajtajában támaszkodott, és érdeklődve figyelte a nem mindennapi műsort. Valójában nem hitte, hogy Japán tényleg megteszi, de nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy alábecsülte.  
A fekete hajú letérdelt a fémrácsos ketrec mellett, hadart valamit az anyanyelvén, amiből csak a többiek érthettek bármit is, és beadta társainak az üveget. Azok hálálkodva fogadták, hiszen nem kaptak inni, mióta a hajón voltak. Annyi vizük nem volt, hogy még a foglyokat is itassák. Nihon megvárta, míg kiürül a palack, visszakérte, aztán ugyanúgy, ahogy kijött, visszatért a kabinba. Nem nézett közben sem jobbra, sem balra, szemeit elszántan előre szegezve haladt egyenletes tempóban, s még mellette is úgy ment el az ajtóban, mintha valójában ott sem lenne.  
Kirkland utána fordult, becsukta az ajtót és ráfordította a kulcsot is. Csendes léptekkel osont az öltözködést újra elkezdőhöz, hirtelen simult a hátához, mire az megdermedt a mozdulatban, és csak állt, várva: mi lesz. Összekulcsolta ujjait a hasán, állát a vállára ejtette, beleszimatolt a nyakába, még mindig lavandin illata volt, bőre hűvös a kinti széltől.  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy megteszed – adott hangot korábbi gondolatának.  
- Te talán nem tetted volna meg valakiért, aki az országodban él? Valakiért, akiért felelősséggel tartozol? – kérdezett vissza ugyanazokkal a szavakkal, amikkel délelőtt is.  
- Ennyire él benned a kötelességtudat? – érdeklődte szinte csak költőien, hiszen a kérdés egyértelműen megválaszolható volt.  
- Én tudom, mi a dolgom országként – jelentette ki határozottan. – Te viszont, úgy tűnik: nem. Vagy talán Európában mindenki így viselkedik, mint te?  
- Fogalmad sincs, mi zajlik Európában – közölte komoran.  
- Nem, valóban nincs – hagyta rá. – Én csak a te viselkedésed látom. Ami elég elkeserítő.  
A szőke felnevetett a szavaira, maga felé fordította a nála alacsonyabbat. Nihon vádló tekintettel nézett fel rá.  
- Nem hagyhatnánk békén a politikát egy kicsit? – kérdezte végül fáradtan, és leült az ágyra, maga mellé húzva a másikat is. A fekete hajú nem ellenkezett, sőt még csak meg sem szólalt. – Végül is, azt hiszem, neked a legjobb – jegyezte meg hirtelen, mire érdeklődve fordult felé.  
- Miért?  
- A te eddigi életed azzal telt, hogy elvoltál az uralkodóiddal, felépítetted a kultúrád, szép csendben, nyugalomban*. Ezzel szemben mi nyugaton folyton egymást öltük, háborúztunk, ott tettünk keresztbe egymásnak, ahol csak alkalmunk volt rá. A mi történeteink alig párezer évesek, ráadásul szinte mindenki Görögország vagy Római Birodalom kultúráját vette alapul… - magyarázta. – Ezért ütközik annyira a gondolkodásunk, érted?  
- Értem – válaszolta.  
- Szerinted én barbár módon viselkedem, holott csak azt teszem, amit eddig szinte mindig.  
- Majd megnyugszotok, ha idősebbek lesztek – mondta megnyugtatásnak szánva. Kirkland azonban megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem hiszem. – Felé fordult, megcirógatta az arcát. Japán nem nézett rá, csak tűrte az érintést, és önmagát figyelmeztette: a mellette ülő még mindig egy kalóz, aki felforgatta a hazáját. Nem érdemes a sajnálatára. Ráadásul őt is fogságban tartja, és olyasmikre kényszeríti, amiket nem akar megtenni. Igencsak szerencsésnek érezte magát, hogy bővelkedett türelemben.  
Egyre sötétebb lett a helyiségben, s mikor már alig látták egymást, a szőke hirtelen felpattant, megkereste a lámpását, és belevarázsolta a lángot, melynek valójában soha nem volt szüksége olajra. Így félhomály és meleg fények borultak a szobára. Visszaült a foglya mellé, finoman maga felé fordította, hogy megcsókolhassa. Nihon elgondolkodott, vajon ebből megint az lesz, hogy a kalóz a kedvét tölti vele, vagy ez mozdulat csak úgy jött?  
Hamarosan megkapta a választ: a szőke férfi óvatosan hátradöntötte az ágyon, és a nyakát kezdte csókolgatni, majd egy ponton szitkozódva felkapta a fejét.  
- A fenébe, ennek a vacaknak borzalmas íze van – morogta maga elé, mire Nihon kárörvendően felkacagott.  
A kapitány ekkor jött rá, hogy eddig még csak mosolyogni sem látta (illetve talán egyszer, valami mosoly-kezdemény mintha lett volna az arcán). Valójában rendes arckifejezést sem sűrűn tudott kicsikarni, inkább csak a tekintete árulkodott az érzelmeiről, de az sem túl sűrűn. Most is, miután észrevette magát, arca megkomolyodott, s csak mozdulatlanul feküdt, akár egy játék baba. Nem, ez így nem jó…  
- Azt akarom, hogy most te kényeztess engem – jelentette ki, és várta szavai hatását. Nihon tekintete éppen csak megrebbent, ahogy felült. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, hogy gondolkodik, aztán felnézett rá.  
- Hol találom az olajat, amit korábban használtál? – kérdezte.  
- A szekrényben – mutatott a bútorra. – De figyelmeztetlek…  
- Nem fogok elszökni, és nem próbállak megölni – vágott a szavába türelmetlenül. – Félsz tőlem? – érdeklődte, ahogy felállt, és a megadott hely felé indult.  
- Nem – válaszolta. Figyelte a mozdulatait, ahogy szinte eltűnt a sötétben, majd egy perccel később megjelent, kezében a lavandin üvegcséjével. Ám megtorpant, mikor az asztal mellé ért, és megdermedve bámult a férfira. – Mi az?  
- A szemed… - mormolta meglepetten. – Úgy világít, akár a macskáké…  
A szőke felnevetett a reakcióján.  
- Előfordul, ha úgy esik rá a fény – bólintott mosolyogva. – Na, gyere – híva, és intett is hozzá.  
Nihon megforgatta kezében az üvegcsét, és kisvártatva kibökte: - Vetkőzz le.  
- Ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan – rázta fejét újra nevetve. – Vetkőztess le te – szólította fel, mire a japán engedelmesen félretette az olajat és eleget tett a parancsnak.  
Mindenféle teketória nélkül leoldotta róla az övet, majd óvatosan az ágy mellé eresztette a földre. Határozott mozdulattal bújtatta ki az ingéből, és ugyanígy húzta le róla a nadrágot. Mindeközben vonásai meg sem rezdültek, tekintete sem változott. Anglia hirtelen átkarolta a vállát, és közelebb húzta magához. Másik kezével felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemeibe tudjon nézni.  
- Gyűlölsz most? – akarta tudni, ám még egy perc múlva sem érkezett felelet. – Válaszolj! – parancsolt rá keményen.  
- Eddig sem kedveltelek, már kifejtettem az okát – jelentette ki komolyan. – Kérdezhetek valamit?  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Ha tényleg megteszek mindent, amit mondasz, akkor ugye nem fogod bántani őket?  
- Hogy járhat még ilyenkor is csak másokon az eszed? – csóválta a fejét. – De ezt mondtam, nem? A hajón senki nem fogja bántani a barátaidat, amíg te jól viseled magad, erre a szavamat adom. Most már megnyugodtál?  
- Igen – bólintott rá. – Kérlek, feküdj a hasadra.  
- Mi? Mire készülsz? – kérdezte, de már mozdult, hogy cselekedjen.  
- Te mondtad, hogy kényeztesselek, nem? Azt fogom tenni – hangzott a válasz. – Csak lazulj el.  
Nem volt mit tennie, ha egyszer Nihon így gondolta a kényeztetést, akár még valami jó is kisülhet belőle. Érezte, hogy a japán könnyű súlya a fenekére nehezedik, aztán a lavandin illata betöltötte orrát, ahogy a hátára csorgott az üvegcséből. Gyengéd, simogató mozgású kezek oszlatták el hátán az olajat, majd kicsit erősebben kezdték a bőrébe masszírozni. Határozottan jó érzés volt, ahogy az erős ujjak a hátát nyomkodták, s egészen ellazult, képes lett volna akár elaludni is. Na jó, azt talán nem. Határozott tervei voltak az éjszakát illetően.  
Mivel a férfi nem tiltakozott, sokáig folytatta a masszázst a hátán, talán fél óra is eltelt, mire megkérte, hogy forduljon meg. Ekkor kicsit lentebb, a combjaira helyezkedett, s folytatta a munkát. Kirkland behunyt szemmel feküdt az ágyon, csak akkor nézett fel, mikor a vállainál és mellkasánál járt, de ő a saját kezeit figyelte, s alig érzékelte az arcára irányuló figyelmet.  
Majdnem elbűvölten figyelte a valahogy masszás közben ellágyult arcot, amivel fölé hajolt. Tisztán látszott rajta, hogy csak arra koncentrál, amit tesz, éppen ezért nem szólalt meg, nem akarta kizökkenteni. Akkor rándult össze először, mikor a kezei az alhasát cirógatták, aztán sokkal nagyobb figyelemmel, szakértő mozdulatokkal ébresztettek benne vágyat, mintha végig erre készült volna.  
Nihon megállt egy pillanatra, ezúttal nem a másik testére folyatott az olajból, hanem a kezeit kente be vele, s lentebb ott folytatta a kényeztetést, ahol abbahagyta. Igaz ugyan, hogy óvatosan, figyelve érintette, mégsem vesztette el precizitását. Ezt már a kalóz sem tűrhette hang nélkül, előbb csak csendesen nyögdécselt, végül nem fogta vissza a hangjait. Teste meg-megremegett, ahogy érezte közeledni a pontot, melynél tovább biztosan nem bírja tovább. Végül hosszan nyögött fel, jóleső fáradtságérzet lepte el testét, még a zihálás is jólesett tüdejének. Azt már csak később vette észre, hogy közben Nihon a fal felől mellé térdelt az ágyra.  
Lassan feltámaszkodott, megfogta a japán egyik ölében pihenő kezét, és magához húzta. Nem törődve az olaj kellemetlen ízével csókot lehelt a kézfejére, és megölelve a fekete hajút, megcsókolta, majd apró, égő érintések nyomát hagyta a nyakán és vállain. Érezte, hogy megborzong, és hallotta a könnyű sóhajt, mely elhagyta a másik ajkait.  
- Kérlek… - szólalt meg talán először úgy, hogy nem kérdezte. – Fújd el a tüzet.  
Elég volt a lámpa felé néznie, annak lángja lobbant egy utolsót, majd teljes, puha sötétséget borított az egész helyiségre. Az ablakon beszűrődött a csillagok ragyogása, lassan a hold fénye is, ahogy egyre haladt útján.  
Együttlétük ezúttal nem olyan volt, mint első alkalommal. Elmaradtak a beszélgetések, a fenyegetések. Szaporodtak a csókok, az ölelések, gyengéd simítások, jobban figyeltek egymásra, s most mind a ketten elbódultak az olaj tömény illatától, mely az ölelések hatására beitta magát a sötét szemű bőrébe is.  
Ezúttal nem viharhoz volt hasonlatos, ahol villámok csapnak össze, hanem inkább egy folyóhoz, ahol minden egyfelé halad, s a beteljesülés a vízesés, mely a mélybe vezet ugyan, de együtt zuhanni inkább őrjítő volt, mint félelmetes.

A hajnali kelő nap sugarai (arra van kelet, arra van a hazája!) megcsillantak a tőr pengéjén, melyet magasra emelt. Olyan könnyedén tudta kivenni az övből, annyira egyszerű volt. Úgy feküdtek, hogy pont elérte. Milyen egyszerű lenne belemártani a férfi hátába… Vagy elmetszeni vele a nyakát. Nem volna túl nagy kihívás, és mivel a hajó legénysége csak most ébredezik, pillanatok alatt meg tudna szökni a bajtársaival együtt.  
De nem.  
Ez a döntés a biztos halálba hajszolná őket. Sokkal biztonságosabb megoldásra van szüksége. Mélyet sóhajtott, és visszatette a tőrt a helyére, pont úgy, mintha el sem vette volna. Karját visszahelyezte a meztelen vállra, ahol akkor volt, mikor felébredt, és lehunyta szemeit. Nem aludt sokat, így képes volt még elszenderedni néhány órára, de nem volt nyugodt az álma – furcsa volt valaki ölelésében aludni, olyan régen nem volt már rá példa.  
Mind a ketten hangos dörömbölésre ébredtek.  
- Mi van már? – szólt ki a kapitány rekedten.  
- Kirkland kapitány! Hajók a láthatáron! Felénk tartanak! – hangzott a kiabálás.  
Ettől a szőke férfi mintha megéledt volna egy kicsit.  
- Milyen flottába tartoznak? – kérdezte.  
- A kínaiba – jött a válasz.  
- A fenébe! – Szinte kiugrott az ágyból, kapkodva kezdte összeszedni és magára venni a ruháit.  
- Mi az? – érdeklődte óvatosan, mivel a beszélgetésből semmit nem értett.  
- Kínai hajók – köpte a kalóz, mire Nihon ajkain mosoly derengett fel.  
- Alighanem a bátyám küldte őket – mondta. Megállt a mozdulatban, zöld szemei elkerekedve nézték az ágyában fekvőt.  
- Mégis ki a te bátyád? – kérdezte összehúzott szemekkel.  
- Kína – felelte nyugodtan.  
- Tessék?! És ezt eddig miért nem mondtad?! – rivallt rá, de a másik meg sem rezzent.  
- Egyszer sem kérdezted – hangzott a válasz.  
- Nagyszerű – morogta gúnyosan. – Hozok vizet, amiben megmosakodhatsz, aztán öltözz fel – vetette oda, és kiviharzott a helyiségből. Japán mosolyogva nézett utána.  
Anglia még mindig dúlt-fúlt, amikor visszatért. A vödör fele tartalma a padlóra loccsant, ahogy szinte ledobta. Ráadásul a víz hideg, nem úgy, mint a tegnapi.  
- Ő nevelt fel engem – szólalt meg, hogy megtörje a feszült csendet. – Sok mindenben segített nekem, és sűrűn meglátogatjuk egymást. – Úgy gondolta, így nem árult el túl sokat, mégis többet, mint eddig bármikor. Kirklandet azonban nem igazán hatotta meg, felé sem pillantott, míg megmosdott és elkezdett felöltözni. Pedig most az egyszer érdeklődve nézett volna a szemeibe, hogy megtudja, mire gondol. – Mondd csak, Európában vannak az országok között rokoni kapcsolatok? – kérdezte, mert a kíváncsiság hajtotta.  
- Vannak – hangzott az egyszerű, odavetett felelet, és a férfi kirobogott az ajtón. Ezzel egy időben kezdte parancsait osztogatni, s jelent meg a helyiségben a semmiből Repülő Mentanyúl. Figyelte egy ideig a körülötte röpködő kis állatot, majd hosszan nyújtózott, és örült, hogy végre újra van rajta ruha, még ha itt-ott szakadt is, baloldalt véres a szabadulási kísérlet miatti vágástól a kezén, és a katana is hiányzik a hüvelyből.  
Ült az ágyon, és a kalózkapitányon gondolkodott. Eddigi viselkedése szöges ellentétben állt a mostanival; most inkább mogorva volt és ideges. Arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy bizonyára ő sem érezné magát jobban hasonló helyzetben. Aztán inkább az kötötte le, hogy hamarosan hazajut, de előtte bizonyára kap egy alapos fejmosást a bátyjától. Ami semmi nem lesz a császárhoz képest Edóban**, ha hazaért…  
Kivágódott az ajtó, fény ömlött be rajta, felrezzent gondolataiból. A szőke áthúzta másik szemére a szemfedőt, jobb kezében ott pihent a pisztolya. Metsző pillantást vetett Nihonra, aki felé sem nézett. Megállt a japán felett, az azonban tartotta komoly, közönyös álarcát.  
- Na, gyerünk kifelé – adta ki a parancsot, és az ajtó felé intett a pisztoly csövével.  
Felállt, belelépett papucsaiba, melyek miatt a kapitány már nem is tűnt olyan magasnak, s kihúzva magát, emelt fővel hagyta el a helyiséget. Káprázott a szeme a napon, muszáj volt megtorpannia az ajtóban, azalatt a szőke becsukta az ajtót, és áthúzta a fekete anyagot a jobb szemére. A férfi előre lökte, de csak a kormányig mentek.  
Amikor végre körül tudott nézni, megpillantotta társait, akiket kardpengék vettek körbe. Nem értette, miért. Nem látják rajtuk, hogy megállni is alig van erejük?! Hogyan is próbálhatnának harcolni? Odaszólt nekik, hogy közel a segítség, most már ne aggódjanak.  
- Ne tárgyalj a többi fogollyal! – mordult rá Kirkland. – Főleg úgy ne, hogy én nem értem.  
- Csak megkértem őket, hogy még tartsanak ki – válaszolta halkan.  
- Nagyon biztos vagy magadban – jegyezte meg a férfi.  
- Ha felmérgeled a bátyámat, egymaga szétveri ezt a bárkát veled együtt – jelentette ki nyugodtan.  
- Te vagy a legproblémásabb fogoly, akivel valaha dolgom volt – sóhajtott fel. Felkiáltott, de Nihon nem értette, csak a zúgolódást, ami a szavai után támadt.  
- Ugye nem akarsz váltságdíjat kérni értem? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem vagyok bolond – csóválta a fejét bosszúsan.  
- Igaz is, ezzel a szedett-vedett bandával nem lenne esélyed – mondta, s bólintott is a megállapítása mellé. Az angol erre a fejéhez szorította a pisztolyát, zöld szeme dühösen villogott.  
- Elfelejted, hogy még mindig a kezemben vagy, ahogyan a kis barátaid is, akiket egyenként lepuffanthatok, míg az a csíkszemű kínai kutya ideér – sziszegte a fülébe fenyegetően.  
Nihon megállta, hogy visszavágjon valamivel… bármivel, ami elég sértő ahhoz, hogy még inkább kihozza sodrából a kapitányt. Nem, még ha csak egy maroknyian vannak is, mégiscsak emberek az országából, és nem sodorhatja őket veszélybe. Csendben maradt és mozdulatlanul állva tűrte a fém egyre forrósodó érintését a halántékán. Talán nem kellene elvetnie a sulykot, ha gond nélkül kiszabadul, így is egész jól megúszta a dolgot…  
Kiáltozást hallottak a hajó vége felől, a szőke lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemeit, aztán felnézett. A kínai hajó sokkal nagyobb volt, mint az övé. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy rögtön három volt belőle, szabályosan bekerítették, ahogy jobbról és balról mellé úsztak, a harmadik mögötte haladt. A hajókon sürgés-forgás volt, vitorlákat vontak be, hogy le tudjanak lassulni a beszorított angol hajó sebességére.  
- Ha megengedsz még egy megjegyzést… - kezdte, s mivel kalózkapitány nem szólt közbe folytatta: – azt hiszem, jobban jársz, ha ezentúl elkerülöd a partjaimat – figyelmeztette, bár hangjában nem érződött fenyegetés. – A bátyám komolyan fogja venni a védelmemet.  
Beszéd közben vette észre, hogy a tőlük jobbról lévő hajó árbocára a kínai lobogó mellett egy másik is fel volt húzva, egy vörös-fehér sávos, középen hatalmas vörös körrel – az ő zászlaja. A fedélzeten pedig a kínai katonák mellett ott sorakozott egy csapat… _egy csapat a császári testőrség tagjaiból_. Legszívesebben felsóhajtott volna: _„ajh, mibe keveredtem…"_.  
- Ayyo! – hallatszott ekkor a jól ismert kiáltás, és Yao, meg sem várva, hogy egyáltalán elkezdjenek tárgyalni, egyszerűen átlendült egy kötélen a kalózhajóra. – Azonnal engedd el Nihont te nyugati átok, vagy ízzé-porrá zúzom ezt a csónakot veled együtt, Arthur Kirkland! – parancsolta ellentmondást nem tűrő, határozott hangon. Barna szemeiben dühös lángok lobogtak.  
A kalóz elmosolyodott, meg sem lepődött a belépőn.  
- Erről igazán beszélgethetnénk, nem igaz? – érdeklődte nyugodtan, s nem engedte le a fegyverét. – Nos, amennyiben szavadat adod, hogy szabadon távozhatok, elengedem Japánt és a többi foglyot – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
- Takarodj vissza Európába! – mordult rá összehúzott szemekkel.  
- Ezt örömmel igennek veszem – válaszolta szinte kedélyesen.  
Kína kiabált valamit a hajójára, mire a legénysége leeresztett egy rámpát értük. Kirkland összehúzott szemmel figyelte, aztán intett az embereinek, akik odaterelték a foglyokat. Azok gond nélkül átértek a két hajó közötti nem túl hosszú távon, és odaát örömmel fogadták őket.  
- És most, tűnj el a hajómról, Wang Yao! – parancsolt rá. – Nihon megy utánad, amint átértél.  
A kínai metsző pillantást vetett rá, de engedelmeskedett. Japán félretette a problémát, miszerint a bátyja még csak rá sem nézett, és míg őt figyelte, megszólalt:  
- Köszönöm, hogy nem bántottad őket.  
- Nem szolgáltál rá semmivel – hangzott a válasz. – Bár legközelebb lehetnél tisztelettudóbb – tette hozzá.  
- Tisztelet annak jár, aki kiérdemli – jelentette ki, és megfogta a férfi fegyvert tartó kezét, majd finoman elhúzta a fejétől, és letolta karját a teste mellé. Elmosolyodva nézett a szőkére, szemei dacosan csillogtak, ahogy felugrott a rámpára. – Ne felejtsd el, amit mondtam. Sayounara, Igirisu-san.

Előbb a kínai katonák előtt hajolt meg, anyanyelvüket használva arra, hogy megköszönje: érte jöttek, majd odafordult az ő császára csapatához, és feléjük is megismételte a mozdulatot. A főparancsnok selyemszövetbe bugyolálva adta át neki katanáját, amit külön megköszönt. Közben Yao parancsokat osztogatott a fedélzeten, elrendelte, hogy az eddigi foglyok kapjanak fürdőt, tiszta ruhát, enni és inni, valamint helyet, ahol alhatnak. Kijelölte az úti célt is: csakis a Japán főváros kikötőjében köthetnek ki. Ezek után azonban egy pillantást sem vetve az öccsére, távozott a fedélközbe. Kiku zavartan nézett utána, szeretett fegyverét a hüvelyébe lökte, örömmel érezve oldalán az ismerős súlyt, aztán sietve a másik ország után indult.  
Nem kerülhet csöbörből vödörbe, igaz? Hiszen ha Kína nem szól hozzá, az olyan volna, mintha itt is fogoly lenne, azzal a különbséggel, hogy szabadon járhat-kelhet, és nem kell a többiek életéért aggódnia. Pedig végre együtt tölthetnének egy kis időt!  
- Nii-san! – szólt utána, mikor arrébb lökte a súlyos sötétítőfüggönyöket, amik ajtó helyett voltak a fedélköz bejáratához aggatva. Illóolajok és füstölők illata töltötte meg a levegőt – hiába, a nagy Kína a hajóira is magával hozta a kényelmét, s még ezzel együtt is erős flottát tudhatott a magáénak, bár ez a nyugati technikák miatt már leáldozóban volt.  
Választ nem kapott, a hosszú hajú csak sietősen lépdelt előre, míg el nem tűnt egy újabb függönyféle mögött. Megtorpant. Yao nem vett róla tudomást. Megmentette, de nem beszélt vele, sőt, konkrétan levegőnek nézte. Nem-nem, ezt nem hagyhatja annyiban!  
Határozottan indult a bátyja után, azonban mégis kicsit lassított, mikor közelebb ért az a bejárathoz. Úgy érezte magát, akár egy kisgyerek, akit a lelkiismerete hajt, hogy kapja meg jogos büntetését, amiért rossz fát tett a tűzre. Megrázta fejét, hogy elkergesse a gondolatot, és határozottan belépett a helyiségbe.  
- Nii-san, én- – nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, a pofon, mely arcán csattant, elhallgatatta.  
- Hogy lehettél ennyire felelőtlen, Kiku?! – kérte számon dühösen a kínai. – Nem erre tanítottalak!  
- Én… igazad van – ismerte el, és letérdelt, majd szertartásosan meghajolt. – Sajnálom, nem akartam bajba keveredni. – Nem kapott választ, ezért felegyenesedés közben folytatta: - Én csak megakartam… - elharapta a mondatot. Nincs helye magyarázkodásnak.  
- Tudom – hangzott a szó sokkal közelebbről, mint várta volna. Yao letérdelt mellé, szorosan átölelte, amivel meglepte. – Annyira aggódtam – jelentette ki sóhajtva.  
- Bocsánatot kérek.  
- Ugye nem bántott téged? – kérdezte komolyan, ahogy kicsit eltávolodott tőle, és a szemeibe nézett.  
- Nem. Nem volt kedves, de nem bántott – válaszolta határozottan. Hiszen ha végiggondolta, hogy ő kétszer belérúgott, megbénította a karját, és folyamatosan arról biztosította az angolt, hogy megölné, ha lehetne… ezektől függetlenül nem bántotta. Az elején kicsit durva volt ugyan, de amint rájött, mivel veheti rá az engedelmességre, nem lépett fel ellene erőszakosan. Lényegében a haja szála sem görbült.  
- Akkor jó – bólintott rá, és elmosolyodott, majd rögtön elfintorodott. – Mi ez a borzalmas szag? – hajolt hozzá kicsit közelebb, hogy körbeszimatolja.  
- Valami illatosító olaj, azt hiszem – válaszolta, ahogy kissé távolabb húzódott. Remélte, a bátyja nem fog rákérdezni, milyen körülmények között került rá a lavandin olaj.  
- Fürödj meg – parancsolt rá, mire megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. – Addig készítek neked egy teát, rendben?  
- Köszönöm, Nii-san – ölelte meg egy pillanatra.  
Megfürdött (mert meglepetésére Yao hajóján még erre is volt lehetőség), rendbe szedte magát, kapott egy másik kimonót, ami ugyan a sajátja volt, de egy azok közül, amiket csak akkor használt, ha Kínában vendégeskedett. Kapott enni, és a tea mellett összefoglalta az utóbbi három nap eseményeit, jócskán lerövidítve, s néhány dolgot elhallgatva. Nem akart a közelben lenni, ha Yao valaha is megtudja, hogy a kalózkapitány hozzáért.  
Mindezek után megkérte a bátyját, hogy hadd nézze meg, hogy vannak a falusiak, akik vele együtt raboskodtak. Mindannyian nagyon megörültek neki, ő megköszönte a kitartásukat, és elnézést kért, amiért nem tudta megmenteni a társukat, valamint megígérte, hogy segít nekik hazajutni a fővárosból, és újjáépíteni a lerombolt házakat a faluban.  
Nem tudott aludni, így egy lámpa mellett tintával, íróeszközzel és papírral ült ki a hajó orrába. Senki nem zavarta, csak egy testőrségi tag ácsorgott tőle nem messze, de tisztában volt vele, hogy semmilyen veszély nem fenyegeti. Írásjeleket festett a papírra, egészen belemerült a munkába, s csak jóval később nézett fel, mikor a hold már megtette útjának egy részét az égen. A papíron egy haiku*** állt.

_egy pár smaragd gyöngy  
sodródik a tengeren –  
tőlem messze vagy_

Zavartan bámult saját soraira, jeleire, kézírására, aztán sóhajtva négyfelé hajtotta a papírt, széttépte és hagyta, hogy a szél kikapja az ujjai közül.

Sok évvel később Amerika mutatta be őket egymásnak. Anglia addigra már bírt magával, kikalandozta magát, hazatért és próbálva elfeledni akkori becstelen, rabló és fosztogató kalóz énjét, úriemberként viselkedett. Amerikának hála Japán megnyitotta kapuit a nyugat előtt****, többé nem volt alkalma elzárkózni. Fehér egyenruhát hordott, kardja tokját is feketéről fehérre cserélte, sötét tekintetében nem lobogott már azaz erős, mindenre elszánt dac, ami első találkozássukkor. Inkább kiolvasható volt belőle a nyugalom, és a bölcsesség. Bár ahogy hallotta, népét még mindig képes volt olyan erővel védelmezni, mint rég.  
Amikor először meglátta, nem is volt benne biztos, hogy ő az. Nem illettek hozzá a nyugati ruhák, és az sem, hogy hagyja: Alfred a nyakába vetődjön és megölelgesse. Egyvalami azonban nem változott: mindeközben arcizma sem rezdült.  
- Szóval, ez az idióta nevelt fel, de ne aggódj, én sokkal jobb arc vagyok, mint ő! – jelentette ki vigyorogva az amerikai, amikor odavezette a japánt hozzá.  
- Úgy viselkedsz, mint akinek soha nem volt gyerekszobája – jegyezte meg fanyarul, aztán csak zavartan állt. Ritkán esett meg vele, de most kijelentette magában: a helyzet igencsak kínos.  
- Üdvözlöm, Anglia-san – szólalt meg hivatalos hangnemben, emlékezetének teljesen ellent mondva. – Honda Kiku vagyok, nagyon örvendek. – Meghajolt, mert saját szokásainak és udvariassági formuláinak tartozott vele, majd miután felegyenesedett, kezet nyújtott neki, ahogy nyugaton szokás.  
Bemutatkozott, de alig jutott eszébe a saját neve, s teljesen megfeledkezett mindenféle udvariassági formáról. Nihon úgy tett, mintha valóban most találkoztak volna életükben először! Talán elfelejtette volna azt a két napot, amit a hajóján töltött? Vagy nem ismeri meg?  
Nem volt sok ideje gondolkodni rajta, Alfred azonnal magával rángatta valamerre a japánt, aki egyáltalán nem tiltakozott, viszont csak udvariasságból értett egyet. Távoztukban még hátrapillantott, találkozott a tekintetük. És megértette, hogy mindkettejüknek jobb, ha úgy tesznek, mintha soha semmi nem történt volna. Nihon emlékezett, ezt biztosan látta a szemein, de talán Kínán kívül senki nem tudott arról az időről, míg fogoly volt. Hiszen ő is csak annyit mondott otthon, hogy találkoztak… semmi többet, a körülményeket titokban őrizte meg magának.

_KatieCat; 2012. augusztus 4-6._

*: Iggy itt téved, mivel Japánban is voltak háborúk, például az ezerkétszázas évek második felében, mikor a mongolok támadták, azzal a céllal, hogy elfoglalják a szigetországot, de Japán megvédte magát. (Érdekesség, hogy az elmúlt ezerötszáz évben csak itt, és a második világháború után volt rá példa, hogy egy idegen nép próbálta megszállni.

**: Edo Tokió neve 1868-ig.

***: Haiku: híres japán versforma, melynek különlegessége, hogy három sorból áll, ezek a sorok pedig 5-7-5 szótagosak. Eltérő a nálunk megszokott „én központú" versektől, mivel a haikuk általában egy-egy természeti jelenséget mutatnak be, a szerző érzelmeiről nem szólnak. Így tehát a történetben szereplő firkálmányom formailag megfelel, de tartalmilag már kevésbé.

****: 1854. március 31-én az USA haditengerészete behajózott a Tokió-öbölbe, és rábírta egy barátsági szerződés megkötésére, ami végérvényesen megnyitotta Japán kapuit a nyugat felé.


End file.
